raised in darkness
by Shadowfox Delta
Summary: by the slings and arrows of the populace naruto awakens his zanpaku-to, with it he will seek revenge on those who dared to cross him, true summary inside, slightly dark naruto naruhina, plz r and r, constructive critisizem is welcomed.
1. recollection

**( A/N: i dont own naruto or bleach. the summary is the italisized words below the chapter name)**

Chapter 1: recollection

_Zanpaku-to, they are born with their owners and they die with their owners. If a soul is reborn the zanpaku-to is reborn with them. This is the story of a boy who fell into the darkness and learned control of his darkness and saved his home, this is the story of Uzumaki naruto and his journey in life with his zanpaku-to; zangetsu_

It had been two years since ichigo kurosaki had lost his shinigami powers; he was steadily regaining them through the help of a group of people called Xcusion. He had officially gotten usage of his zanpaku-to back and now is in the middle of a patrol with his partner in hollow extermination

"Oi ichigo, I know you're happy to have zangetsu back but don't ya think your going overboard?" said the short black haired woman

"Hm? Nah I'm just doing my job, killing hallows as I see'em so no I'm not going overboard rukia." Ichigo said while getting into a stance to kill another hallow

"sigh' ichigo you're a piece of work, ya know that?" said rukia while crossing her arms

"Yeah but you love it don't ya midget."

"Don't call me a midget strawberry!"

"Don't call me strawberry midget!" this argument lasted for the remainder of the patrol

_Rukia's inner world_

Rukia's inner world was a serene snow field that had the makings of Canadian vacation lodgings.

"It's been a wile since we got to talk like this, hasn't it. Zangetsu-san." A woman clad in a white kimono called out to a man clad in a black coat with a pair of faded orange sunglasses.

"Indeed it has, Shiriyuki-san. I am still indebted to you from our past life." The man known as Zangetsu said

'Rukia could you materialize a sitting area, a table and a brew of tea, please?' her mental call was answered with a kitchen area being formed in front of the two.

"Please have a seat." Sode no Shiriyuki said. Zangetsu happily abliged

"Even after 700 years of this we are still the greatest of combinations aren't we? There is no doubt that we will still be in future generation's to come, right?" he said after taking a sip of the tea

"Indeed, we have been comrades in arms and with our owners soul mates since dating back to the day when you became who you are today, you remember don't you

Shin'en no dakuenjeru *"She said

"please don't call me that, my name is Zangetsu and you know that. I can't undo the mistakes I've led my owner to do in the past, that's why I chose to start a new. Turning a new leaf as some would say." The black clad man said staring into his tea with eyes of regret. "I've played my past over and over and I feel even worse every time I do 'sigh' why did I come into this life filled with hatred? I was influenced by the sadness of my owner and led him to have power, but in the end result he almost lost his heart and his beloved to the darkness had controlled."

A third figure entered the conversation, a certain white hallow wearing a white shihakshou

"still reminiscing eh, old man?" this was the inner hallow that ichigo had named Shirosaki Ogichi

"And I see that you are still loyal to the king, I must say your acting skills have gotten better in the past 500 years. When ichigo was learning the final getsuga, that was the last time I ever want to go into that form. I split you apart from me so I wouldn't influence my owner to do terrible deeds." Said Zangetsu not even looking at Shirosaki

"you don't have to remind me, we split so the malice our original owner wouldn't make us into an arrancar's zanpaku-to we have two sides two our power, your's being the shinigami half and mine, the hallow half all in all though if one goes, so does the other. I've accepted that and am only giving the kid my powers on the terms of self-preservation, even though we'll be eventually reincarnated into another person's zanpaku-to in the next life I'd rather stay out of the hell hole that we went to last time." Shirosaki explained from his point of view

"Those days after we split were pretty fun though. I wonder what happened to kyubbi no kitsune." Shiro asked

"the Kyubbi was linked to the kid through the seal that minato placed on him as an infant." The snow zanpaku-to said

"as a result, the kyubbi had to pass it's power to the boys kin in order for his legacy to stay alive, ichigo doesn't show sign of that power so im assuming that the kyubbi's power wasn't passed to him." Zangetsu said

All three of them looked to the sky and remembered their past life

**A/N: Shin'en no dakuenjeru from the translator I'm using means dark angel of the abyss. **

**Next chapter: Naruto of the darkness**


	2. Enter: Naruto of darkness

Chapter 2: naruto of the Darkness

A blonde spike haired 8 year old lay on the ground people mercilessly beating him and kicking him. The blonde holds his stomach in pain as the wind is continuously knocked out of him

"Go die!"

"Drop dead!"

"Monster!"

"You'd have been better off not being born!"

The people beating him said this, mentally he's been in a scarred state. People have hated him ever since he was young and he had no idea why.

'why do you think they hate you? Is it that you stick out like a sore thumb? No do the math, your birthday is October 11th and the day the kyubbi no kitsune attack was October 11th, the fourth lord of your village gave you power. And they despise you for it. Allow me to take control for a bit and I can change what's going on here."

The boy got up with his eyes still shut like he was in pain, he then opened them to the surprise of his assailants his eyes were not his own. They were pale black with a hinge of white in them where the whites of his eyes were, his pupils were yellow almost demon like. He stuck his hand out and then a pressure came from him

"Ruler! The mask of blood and flesh, all things in the universe that fly, that which names all! Dig your claws into the walls of sinless dreams. Hado thirty-three, SOKATSUI!" this voice was not his own but instead it was low enough to have a noble sound to it, calm yet fierce like a king

A pale blue shot of fire emanated from his hand and hit the target, a foot away from the front line assailant, the impact of the attack sent them backwards until they hit the wall

"pity this body isn't yet able to control these types of attacks. Leave now and I may let you live in future events." He said forcing them to run in fear away from the young blonde

A blade formed in his hand and resonated with a blues and black aura for a moment before the aura dissipated. The boy came back into control and quickly let sleep take him

A chunin saw the display of power and took the boy to his home

* * *

_Mindscape/ inner world _

"Who are you?"

" I am your power, and the fur ball is another extension of your power, the kyubbi no kitsune"

The boys eyes widened when he heard what was in that cage, the demon that attacked the village on the day of his birth, the nine-tails kitsune.

"you have no need to worry, we will teach you how to use your power, I have convinced the kyubbi to lend you his knowledge and strength to his fullest, on the terms of self-preservation." The figure finally moved out from the shadows, he had long white hair, a cracked mask with a horn on one side, a white coat with fur along the ankles and wrists

"you still haven't given me your name yet."

"calm down, you will learn my name when I feel that your ready for my next lessons in strength. I am your zanpaku-to, your instinct, and your resolve." The figure said with a smirk. "Now your first lessons will be from the kyubbi. You start tomorrow. Until then try to survive."

The inner world turned white and the boy woke up

* * *

_Real world_

"Naruto, glad to see your awake." The chunin said

"Iruka-sensei, where am I?" Naruto said with a yawn

"your at my apartment, I saw you getting beaten by some kids and then you used some attack after giving some chant, after that you passed out. I certainly wasn't going to leave you for dead." Iruka said

"well you better get ready, school starts in an hour, be sure to lock up when you leave and I'll be expecting my key back when you get to school." The chunin said and then left

"Yeah yeah, fine.

* * *

_At the academy_

Classes went on as normal, while naruto wasn't paying attention. He was in his inner world getting a refresher course from the kyubbi

"NARUTO! ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!" the teacher yelled.

"yes sir I am." The blonde student said

"very well then what did I just go over?" said the irritated teacher

"the basis of stealth and weaponry?" it was more of a question than a statement

"are you asking or telling? Either way your right but if you don't know for sure what your talking about, then just say that you don't know. As I said the best way to up your abilities in stealth is to know the area around you, if possible know your surroundings."

This continues until class is over then there is a surprise quiz on the lecture, naruto sped through it easily. Then left the building

Later with the teacher

"Wow, the kid actually did pay attention" the teacher said looking down at a paper that had a perfect score on it the name written on it read 'Naruto Uzumaki'

* * *

_at naruto's apartment_

'All right time to train' the boy thought to him self

"all right the jutsu the kyubbi gave me should help out a lot

**Kage bushin no jutsu: ninja art of the shadow doppel ganger**

Naruto summoned ten clones and they got to work.

* * *

_6 years later_

As time went naruto was turned more to the darkness by what the people did and said. He didn't care for the village at all at this point, all he wanted was respect.

"all right today is the graduation exams, the jutsu to complete for the grade is the clone jutsu." Iruka explained "we'll call you down one by one for the exam so stay seated and wait for your turn."

Naruto was the last to be sent down, and unfortunately one of the people he hated was doing the exam for him since Iruka was called to help break up a fight down in the village tavern area.

"alright, little fox brat show me a clone jutsu." He said with a smirk thinking that Naruto would surely falter and fail the graduation exam.

However the boy did as instructed and created 35 clones putting him at the top of his class, the examiner's jaw dropped but only for a slight second, he shook it off and said "you fail!"

"what! How did fail this damn test!" said the blonde in anger

"A shinobi needs to be prepared for anything, 35 clones are ok, but I saw at least 85 in the last student." Said the examiner

"That's bullshit and you know it, Iruka-sensei was the last one to be here and just left to break up a fight in the tavern area. And how the hell could a normal academy student use eighty-five regular clones. I could make thousands of these clones along with water clones, earth clones, and my favorite shadow clones!" Naruto said in his defense.

"so says the untrustable fox." The examiner said before leaving.

Naruto hung his head in disappointment and just headed to his favorite sulking spot by the trees in the court yard.

_With unknown girl (for now anyways) _

Naruto just came outside from the exam with his head hung low

'Why don't you talk to him and help him feel better, Hinata' said the voice of her own zanpaku-to

"That sounds like a good Idea, Sode no Shiriyuki." Said Hinata. The girl then walked over to the sulking boy and offered her consol

"S-so h-h-how did it g-go?" she stuttered. Hinata has always been shy around naruto but kept her true abilities secret from everyone, even her own clan

"Terrible, the examiner didn't even care that I passed with a one hundred percent, he still took me out of the league and said I failed, said the last guy made eighty-five clones. Stupid dumb-fucks, always treating me like dirt." He said with spite

"Na-naruto-kun, maybe there is a reason behind all of this hell they put you through." She said looking down and then started twitling her fingers.

"yeah its because I have power, they fear me just because I hold the nine-tails kyubbi. Shin'en no dakuenjeru has been teaching me to control my abilities and the fox has been teaching me jutsu, I have pretty much every jutsu made at my disposal. Excluding the kekei-genkai abilities. Soon I'll show these pathetic losers that I'm the strongest in the village, and then they'll have to respect me." He said

"um who is Shin'en no dakuenjeru?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Shin'en no dakuenjeru is my zanpaku-to, my resolve, and my instinct." Naruto said proudly.

"so you failed the exams, huh? Ms. Hyuuga would you mind letting me and naruto talk for a bit." This third person asked. From the teachers hinata knew this one was one of the darkest, Mizuki was his name.

'hinata, he said he had a zanpaku-to. Why didn't you mention me, it would've brought you two closer.' Sode no Shiriyuki said to the girl from her inner world.

"I was, Mizuki-sensei cut in before I had a chance to though." That said, the Hyuuga girl left

* * *

_With naruto_

Both sensei and student were on a perch looking over the village, it was sunset. Crows could be heard from the distance

"the people of this village are hard on you aren't they?" Mizuki said looking into the sunset

"you honestly have no idea." Naruto said looking down still sulking a bit. Mizuki saw this and decided to put his plan into action.

"you know, there is a way for you to pass the graduation exam, albeit a difficult way." Mizuki said with a smile

"tell me, please!" naruto had a look of aspiration that could fool anyone into thinking he hadn't given up on the world around him.

"all right, you have to steal the sacred scroll of sealing and learn a jutsu from it. when you do, show it to one of the examiners and they'll have to pass you." said the dark chunin.

after the conversation finished naruto left and a malicious smile appeared on mizuki's lips

* * *

**A/N: alright then we now know who the owners of the zanpaku-to are. What kind of chaos will unfold now? Only time will tell**

**Next time on raised in darkness: Graduation chaos**


	3. graduation chaos

Chapter 3:graduation chaos

Two shinobi of chunin guard the scroll room in hokage tower where the sacred scroll of sealing lay hidden. The soon to be genin, Naruto has come to this room knocking out the shinobi that guard the scroll room.

"Damn it, where the hell would that scroll be?" the blonde whispered to himself while continuing the search.

"Looking for this, Naruto?" a man draped in robes with a hat that had the symbol of fire on it was standing behind Naruto with a giant scroll in hand, had a look of disappointment on his face.

"to think that you would stoop this low to pass the graduation exam." His speech was cut short when Naruto started mumbling something.

*"To the south and north white light arises, demons of hell be bound as the light captures all, despair, sorrow, joy, rage, endure these and be bound: Bakudo, sixty-one. RIKUJOKURO!" at that moment six bars of imprisoning light were pinned into the robe garbed man

"sorry old man, but I have my reasons for wanting to pass. I'll give you the scroll and pay a fine latter but I need to hurry up and get out while there are no shinobi in the area." Naruto said to the hokage with a serious look.

The boy took off with the scroll and went into the forest. Several shinobi now looking for him in the village, he couldn't risk to be seen. The hokage however could track him using the crystal ball in his chamber, after he got out of the spell (which took about half an hour to do). He only watched though. 'Naruto, what happened to make you this way?' he thought already knowing the answer.

* * *

_With naruto _

"all righty then, lets see what I know and don't know." The boy said as he opened the scroll only to see that the kyubbi had already taught him every technique in the scroll. He sweat dropped and decided to work on his worst one he could find in the scroll.

The star ranked genjutsu, water style: imprisoning dance of the sea demon. A genjutsu developed by the second hokage that summons water clones that use a unique fighting style to entrance the enemy and then attack, the entrancement part was that got it classified as a star rank. The illusion itself was hard enough to pull but to attack while maintaining the genjutsu was the tricky part.

_About 2 hours later _

"so you thought you could escape, eh?" Iruka said finally catching up to naruto

"wow, you actually found me. I give you props, I thought Mizuki would have found me first since he's the one that….."naruto didn't finish his sentence when he figured out he had been led into a trap.

"Mizuki's the one that what?" Iruka asked confused.

"that set up this trap, I'd duck if I were you Iruka-sensei" naruto said ducking to avoid the shuriken he spotted flying towards them both

Iruka was hit and only suffered a scratch deep enough to draw a little blood, naruto on the other hand only lost two of the spikes on his hair (he'd been letting his hair grow out and had been meaning to get a haircut anyway.)

"so you figured it out, eh? You little nine-tailed brat!" the dark chunin spat as he prepared another shuriken.

"Mizuki, don't you dare say anymore!" Iruka said worried what would happen if naruto had found out he was the container for the kyubbi no kitsune

"say anymore of what? that he is the nine tailed fox!" Mizuki spat while naruto had a very annoyed look on his face.

"Blah blah blah. Is that all you do Mizuki? Talk trash and spit the obvious. I knew I was the nine tails jinchuriki since I was eight. I mean its common knowledge, do the math. I was born on October 11th fourteen years ago and the kyubbi attacked on October 11th exactly fourteen years ago. You'd have to be an idiot not to know. And you know what people hated me for it. They hated me because I have power; they hated me because they feared my power. I want to become a shinobi of the highest caliber so that they will respect me, then when I know I will not be blamed for any crimes on this village, I will give them something to fear." Naruto said with a dark look in his eyes

'so he knew!' Iruka thought in surprise

"now, you were planning to kill me off and take the scroll for yourself weren't you? Well then face the wrath of my blade!" the boy said unsheathing his sword.

The sword in itself was a white blade, pale white to be exact. The guard had the kanji symbols of rage and sorrow on it. The hilt was white and had a pocket with ointment in it*

Naruto jumped at Mizuki, but missed only to be countered. This counter was blocked however; the blade was emanating a black aura. The shuriken in Mizuki's hand was deflected and the black aura surged into a shock wave that sent Mizuki flying. Naruto sheathed his sword figuring that this would be the best time to demonstrate the technique and graduate, although he would have to lie about it.

Naruto sped through the hand signs for the genjutsu and then called "water style: imprisoning dance of the sea demon." He summoned four water clones and they held tessen fans and started dancing to the rhythm of the lake nearby this captivated them both. But the tessens were finally flung at Mizuki when the dance called for the clones to switch the fans with each other. Then out of nowhere the real naruto dropped and heel smashed Mizuki in the head, thus knocking him out cold. He got the clones to hold him up so he could make sure that Mizuki was bound tight with a rikujokuro

The shinobi who had been tracking naruto finally caught up and heard the situation from Iruka. The tracking shinobi took Mizuki to the hokage and the scroll was returned.

"Naruto, come here." Iruka beckoned him

"What do you want, sensei?" naruto said still somewhat annoyed that he had gone through the trouble of catching Mizuki and hadn't received a single dime as a reward.

"Close your eyes for a moment." The sensei instructed.

Naruto did as he was told; he could feel something placed on his forehead.

"Alright, you can open your eyes." When Naruto did so, he noticed that Iruka's headband was missing. He felt his forehead and found a headband had been placed on him

"Congratulations, you pass." The chunin said smiling at the boy.

"Iruka-sensei. Thank you for this. You not only allowed me to pass but now I know that not all in this village are as cruel as I thought them out to be. Thank you for giving me a glimmer of hope on this society that gave me hell." Naruto said showing his gratitude by smiling and shutting his eyes. Showing that he was more mature than anyone thought. (alot of people would think that he would jump on iruka but that's not the case here because naruto is more used to being alone, only with the company of the kyubbi and his zanpaku-to)

The hokage, seeing this in his crystal ball could see that all was ok and that this day certainly had a happy ending

_Two days later_

Naruto walked into the class with a bunch of people talking to pass the time while waiting for their squads to be formed.

"Naruto, what are you doing here. In case you don't know, only those who passed the graduation exam could be here today and last time I checked, you failed." A pink haired girl said.

"well sakura, I should've passed, but because the examiner I had was one of the shit brains that hated me, I ended up failing with a 100 percent." The blonde genin said

"How do you fail with a 100 percent?" sakura deadpanned

"I told you, I had a shit brain for an examiner." Naruto deadpanned back.

"Will the both of you please shut up? You're interrupting my chances with sasuke-kun" a blonde haired girl said

"YEAH AS IF INO-PIG" sakura yelled at ino

"LIKE YOU HAVE A CHANCE, BILLBOARD BROW" ino yelled back

Naruto having had enough of this decided to take action.

"bakudo eighty-one, danku." naruto used the bakudo spell that could keep out enemy attacks, or in this case, keep rivals from yelling at each other.

Everyone in the class was shocked when he did this, all ino and sakura could say were "what the hell!"

"enough of your bickering. If you must know sasuke doesn't seem like the type to like fan girls, other wise he probably would've asked one of you two out a long time ago. So get over it, none of you have a chance with him. Kai." Naruto said in a very annoyed voice. He released the bakudo spell that separated them.

"well for once the dunce has a good point." Sasuke said still in a train of thought.

This shocked the girls who were oogling sasuke and then crushed their spirits and hopes of one day being the uchiha's bride.

Sakura shook this off in a minute and said "what the hell was that, you were terrible at genjutsu if I recall."

"your right, that wasn't genjutsu. It was a bakudo spell. As you know the chakra system is made up of two parts; the physical energy, and the spiritual energy. I am the only one in this village that I know of that can switch between the three energies in a moments notice. The spell I used was called danku or splitting void or airtight, it creates a wall that blocks enemy attacks and Hado / Kido spells up to number eighty-nine in both fields." Naruto explained while the viewers of this conversation looked shocked and confused, all except a certain pale eyed girl who knew exactly what he was talking about.

"alright, settle down and find your seats. The squad placing will now proceed, hm? Why do you all look confused?" Iruka noticed when he finished his statement that they had confused looks like Einstein had just walked in and explained his theory of light speed in German.

"Nothing Iruka –sensei, naruto just explained a technique he used to pass the graduation exam." Said hinata.

"Oh, so he explained the water style: imprisoning dance of the sea demon huh?" that said, most of the jaws in the room dropped. All naruto could say was "what? I know every jutsu this village has; it's not a secret I could use that to ya know."

Everyone was wandering how he got so smart, so for half of the squad placing, they all looked at him.

"Alright, Squad 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke. Squad 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino. Squad 9: the new ino shika cho group. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Choji. And that's it. Now go forward into the world of shinobi, and live for a better tomorrow for the village of Konahagakure." Iruka finished.

"Great. I'm stuck with a wimp, and a dunce." Sasuke deadpanned

"Two things are wrong with that statement. One: Hinata is not and I repeat NOT a wimp. In fact she's stronger than you are, at least emotionally. It takes someone truly strong to let others help them with their problems. And two: I'm easily able to beat you in terms of strength and wisdom." The blonde genin stated.

"Oh? And would you like to test that theory?" sasuke threatened

"Maybe I would, gotta problem with that? Uchiha snob." Naruto challenged

"Snob, you've got that all wrong, I'm an Uchiha elite" sasuke said with a hint of irritation and arrogance showing.

* * *

_In the courtyard of the academy_

"We'll classify this as a sparing match so we don't get in trouble" sasuke said emotionless

"Right, well then? Shall we?" Naruto asked with a killer intent showing.

Sasuke threw a kunai at him. Naruto blocked with his sword in a back hand position, the kunai was to distract him while sasuke charged in for a strike. Naruto dodged and placed a hand on the blade of his sword. A dark aura shined around him and grew intensely.

"NOW, SHOW THEM HELL! SHIN'EN NO DAKUENJERU!" Naruto yelled, calling the name of his zanpaku-to

the sword glowed with a black aura and then changed. The blade grew but stayed pale white, but the guard became a dark grey steel ribcage and arm bones with a skull connecting to the hilt witch looked like a dark grey king from the game of chess (think a different color scheme for Dante's sword from the devil may cry anime. instead of grey to dark grey, its pale white going to dark grey)

"Behold, this is the shikai to my zanpaku-to. Shin'en no dakuenjeru. Its abilities are different than most zanpaku-to. Mine has given me abilities of the demons of the afterlife or hallows as some call them." Naruto said placing a hand on his face. The dark aura now formed on his face and when the hand was removed, a mask was seen. It looked like a skeletal mask with two red streaks going down in dead center with the eyes. They eyes of sasuke's opponent were now different. The whites were black, and the pupils were golden yellow

"What the hell are you?" sasuke said, wide eyed with terror. The other genin were scarred to death as well. Hinata was just shocked.

"Me? I am your worst nightmare. I am an avenger who will bring hell to those who brought me hell growing up. I AM NARUTO OF THE DARKNESS" naruto yelled in a distorted voice filled with anger, remembering those painful times he had growing up.

"NOW! SAISHO NO SHADOU, DAKUMUN*!" Naruto yelled using his high speed movement technique, shunpo. He stopped dead center in front of sasuke, then jumped back. A circle of darkness now formed a pillar of darkness that consumed the Uchiha, all that could be heard from him was a blood curdling cry of pain and agony.

When the darkness dissipated the Uchiha was standing unconsciously and then fell to his knees, then completely to the ground.

"you all hated me for my power, well behold this is the power that you feared, this is the power of darkness, the power that I control. My dominion will not vanish over the shadows. If you dare to challenge me again, I will not hesitate to put you through at least a little bit of the hell I endured. You foolish brat." Naruto spat at the unconscious boy.

Medics were called, and since it was labeled a sparring accident, no charges were placed on naruto.

* * *

**A/N: now we know what naruto's shikai looks like. This will be fun later on, eh? **

***1) I couldn't find the incantation for the rikujokuro spell so I just had to make up my own. I'm sorry I'm not that great at doing these types of things**

***2) I got the idea for the ointment pocket from the episode of bleach where ichigo finishes his fight with ikkaku. why he would need it, because as ikkaku once said "its called being prepared!"**

***3) Saisho no shadou, dakumun, it's pretty obvious that this means first shadow dark moon… at least on the shadow and dark moon part**

**NEXT TIME: MAKING THE GRADE**


	4. making the grade

Chapter 4: making the grade

Naruto just finished his last year of bankai training (shadow clones made the training less than half the time actually needed to complete bankai training.) and was heading home. He would officially meet his new jounin sensei tomorrow since he had to wait a month for sasuke to heal from the injury inflicted in their 'sparring accident' .

'You've come along way, Naruto-sama. It would normally take one 10 years to completely master bankai.' Said his zanpaku-to

"Well I need to be at top strength before I can do anything productive towards my goal, right?" naruto said looking forward to his goals completion

'Indeed, one must be prepared to the fullest, naruto-sama' the zanpaku-to said before ending his voice so his master could sleep.

* * *

_At the meeting spot the next day_

"Alright, it looks like all of us are here. Lets get the introductions done." The masked man said

"Um Kakashi-sensei, is it fair that we give introductions and you don't?" hinata asked

"Hm? Alright I guess it's only fair. My name is Kakashi Hatake; you can call me Kakashi-sensei. My hobbies are none of your business. My likes and dislikes are again none of your business. As for my future, I never really thought about it. Okay, now it's your turn." Kakashi finished.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga; I'm the heiress to the clan due to my being born first. My hobbies include training, gardening, and helping those who need my help, so long as it is within my power. My likes (looks over at naruto, he doesn't notice but Kakashi does) my dislikes are people who act strong but really aren't. I see myself as the strong but kind clan head my clan desperately needs." Hinata finished

"My name is sasuke Uchiha, the last of my clan, aside from the missing nin. I don't need to share my hobbies. I have little to no likes and my dislikes are fan girls who are always following me. My goal is to kill a certain someone." Sasuke finished

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I prefer the title: naruto of the darkness. My hobbies are none of your business. My likes are ramen, fighting dumbasses that think they have a chance of beating me. My dislikes are, every one in this god forsaken village who have given me hell. My goal is to show them the very hell I went through, using a very slow but painful torture." Naruto finished. The jounin shuddered, sasuke had distressed look and was about to climb onto the floor and get into a fetal position, hinata looked worried for her crush.

"Well that isn't very comforting." Kakashi thought out loud.

"Oh don't worry, only a hand full of people will be spared from the coming torture. You, Iruka-sensei, hinata, teuchi, ayame, and possibly the old man." Naruto said waving a hand in front of his face. Sasuke was officially freaking out, rocking himself in the fetal position (lol). Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Why is sasuke freaking out like that?" Kakashi asked

"Cause he still remembers the 'training accident'" naruto said using air quotes

"well, tomorrow is the final test for you to become officially, meet me at training area 17 tomorrow at 5:00 am sharp, and don't have any breakfast or you'll puke." Kakashi instructed

"Eh, it's nothing I can't handle, so I'm going to go ahead and have breakfast." Naruto said, contradicting his sensei.

"I said no breakfast." Kakashi said irritably

"But you didn't say if you'd be on time or not tomorrow." The blonde retorted.

"Touché, naruto." The jounin said disappearing in a cloud of smoke

"Well that's that. I win." Said naruto while he was leaving.

* * *

_At naruto's apartment_

Naruto was just about to make his dinner when a knock was heard at the door.

"Coming!" the boy said turning away from the dinner mix

He opened the door and his new team mate hinata was at the door holding a sword.

"Hey, hinata. What brings ya to my neck of the woods?" he said using a phrase he heard coming home.

"um, I uh wanted to show you s-something." She was getting better with the stutter

"well then, what're ya standing out there for? Come on in." he said inviting the pale eyed girl into his home

"now then, what was it you wanted to show me?" naruto asked

"this. **Ban: release**!" her sword resonated and then an icy chill filled the air, snow appeared and covered the scene. When it cleared there were two women instead of just the pale eyed Hyuuga heiress, the other woman was clad in a white kimono. She had white hair with a blue hair pin on the right side. She was pale skinned with blue finger nails. When she spoke, she spoke with a kind and strong voice.

"hello. My name is Sode no Shiriyuki. I am Hinata-sama's zanpaku-to." The woman said.

"well, nice to make your acquaintance. Now I think Its time I show you my zanpaku-to. **Ban: release**." The boy said drawing his zanpaku-to and letting the black aura cover the insides of the apartment. When the darkness dissipated there was a man in a white coat standing next to naruto, this was Shin'en no dakuenjeru.

"the pleasure is mine, my name is Shin'en no dakuenjeru" the dark zanpaku-to said

"well its nice to know there are others that can use the powers I have. Judging by the name and the appearance of your zanpaku-to, she's an ice type, am I correct in saying this? Naruto said getting to the point of his desire to know.

"yes, I am an ice type."

The conversation went on into the night, covering all bases of what was needed to be known from both of them

* * *

_Training area 17, 6:35 a.m._

Hinata and sasuke were already at the training area. They both looked hungry.

"why are you late, dunce?" sasuke asked very annoyed

"well I told you I was going to have breakfast." The blonde answered

"stop fighting, both of you." Hinata said very annoyed by the fact that their sensei was late….scratch that, very late.

_7:10 a.m._

"hello all, sorry I'm late but I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said entering the training area.

"as if, I was right the entire time. You planned on being late didn't you!" naruto asked irritably

"why naruto, I do not know what you are talking about." Their sensei said rubbing the back of his head

"idiot." Was all that was heard before Kakashi started explaining the exercise.

"All right, you're test is to catch the two bells that I have." The masked man said. Earning very disgusted looks. "And they say I'm the pervert" he said to himself

"since there is only two bells, one of us will fail the test, right?" naruto said

"very good, maybe you have some brains after all." Kakashi said opening his book icha icha: paradise "begin!" he said.

Hinata and sasuke jumped into the trees and bushes to hide their presence, naruto on the other hand was standing right there with his arms crossed. Kakashi looked up from his book expecting everyone to have disappeared.

"well then, looks like I'm in a one on one. Aren't I?" naruto said with a smug look on his face

Sasuke in the bushes was thinking 'get out of there you stupid jounin, or you'll end up in a terrible darkness'

Hinata looking from her perch in a tree was thinking 'go easy on him, naruto-kun'

Naruto was focusing spirit energy into a forming attack, Kakashi wasn't looking thinking he could easily dodge it.

"Bakudo ninety-nine part one: seal" the boy called making the tiger hand sign. Kakashi dropped his book and the spirit shackles bound his hands together

"first song: shiryu. Second song: hyakurensan" the boy called then using the horse and rat signs. Stopping there Kakashi was instantly wrapped in a white fabric, then needles were formed in the air and then stabbed Kakashi in his arms and legs, making him immobile. Kakashi though already had a substitution prepared naruto already foreseeing this used the final song of the spell and went back into the tiger sign

"final song: bankin taiho" a great metal pillar appeared and crushed the substituted Kakashi

Kakashi walked out from the tree what he didn't see was hinata using her shikai and preparing an attack.

"tsugi no mai: hakuren!" was called. Kakashi looked and saw a white flood of snow coming towards him. He jumped out of the way only to be caught in another bakudo spell cast by naruto

"bakudo sixty-three: sajo sabaku." Naruto called. A chain wrapped itself around their sensei, this was again a substitution. He used the substitution and appeared next to sasuke.

"Where'd he go this time?" sasuke said to himself. When he felt a tap on the shoulder, he looked behind him and Kakashi was standing right behind him and said "yo." earning a very shocked yell from the Uchiha.

"To the south and north white light arises, demons of hell be bound as the light captures all, despair, sorrow, joy, rage, endure these and be bound: Bakudo, sixty-one. RIKUJOKURO!" naruto called. Not seeing this Kakashi was unprepared. Naruto leapt over to them and collected the two bells and gave them to hinata and sasuke.

"Why are you giving me a bell. I thought you wanted to show hell to all who tortured you in the past." The Uchiha asked.

"true, but you're a different story. You saw your own family murdered in front of you. The pain from that was somewhat similar to the pain I went through. But when the time comes will you truly be able to kill the one who killed your family, I doubt you will due to the fact that your family was framed by a rouge who was thought to be dead." Naruto stated.

"what! What the hell do you know about it?" sasuke said in a rage.

"I know that the kyubbi attack 14 years ago was intended by a rouge Uchiha by the name of Madara. I'll fill you in on all of the details when the time comes. Naruto said in a know it all way. "Kakashi-sensei, looks like I failed. These two received the bells I took from you by my choice alone, they would do better if I were to be sent back to the academy." Naruto said taking off his headband and placing it in his sensei's hands. As naruto was walking away Kakashi stopped him

"hold on there boy, a ninja cant be a ninja without the headband of his village." Kakashi said giving naruto his headband back.

"but I failed didn't I? why are you passing me?" naruto asked.

"I wasn't going to send any of you back to the academy. This was a test of team work. Albeit it was a little sloppy since It doesn't look like sasuke was filled in on the details of the plan but the way you and hinata acted as a team was incredible." Kakashi was about to finish when naruto cut him off

"what plan? We were only acting instinctively." The boy said

"well it looks like we might not have that much to do in the team work area then, since you all can act as a team instinctively." The sensei sighed and then said "meet me at the mission reception tomorrow at eight to get our first mission." Kakashi said leaving the team to their own training for the day.

* * *

**A/N: naruto and team 7 passed, isn't that great. for those who dont understand the terms that come from bleach i will help**

**1) tsugi no mai: hakuren means second dance: white lotus**

**2) ban: release is a basic summoning of the zanpaku-to's manifestation. this is needed in order to attain bankai...unless you try it ichigo's way.**

**3) first song: shiryu means halting fabric, second song: hyakurensen means hundred linked bolts. and finally final song: bankin taiho means great seal of 10,000 forbiddings.**

**4) sajo sabaku means chainlike desert**

**Next time: mission to the land of waves**.


	5. mission to the wave pt1

Chapter 5: mission to the land of waves

The team was on their 7th mission for the third week after kakashi's test of teamwork. The mission: catch the runaway cat. Naruto for the sake of a good laugh decided to hang back with hinata and let sasuke catch the cat this time.

'_The target is 5 meters away and closing. Sasuke you're the closest so you're going to have to get it this time.' _Hinata told sasuke via communication device

"Ugh. I have a feeling you guys are just hanging back so you can get a laugh in." the genin answered, slightly irritated.

'_Why sasuke, whatever are you talking about?' _naruto asked trying to hide a snicker

"Never mind, dunce." He said while getting ready to pounce on the target and secure it.

'_Hey! Watch your mouth. Or do we need a repeat of what happened on squad placement day?' _Naruto retorted and then cut the line on his end, while sasuke almost wet himself at the memory of placement day.

'Ok, its now or nothing. Go!' the genin said to him self and then pounced and secured the target. But not without getting a few scratches from the cat.

Naruto, hinata and Kakashi came out of the bushes laughing at the scratched up Uchiha getting clawed to no end.

"Wow, I think the cat hates you sasuke." The blonde said. still laughing.

"Shut up! Or do you want the cat?" the Uchiha asked in anger.

"Nah I'm fine, here I'll tie it up for ya. Bakudo number one: sai" when the spell was cast the cats legs were immediately frozen (not literally, only to a point of numbness that lasts until the spell is released.)

Team 7 went to the mission reception and got their pay for catching the demon cat, tora.

"ok so we have for your next mission, painting fences, walking dogs, or….."The mission receptionist was cut off when naruto spoke up saying that they were more than qualified for a c rank mission instead of the lousy d ranks

"Kakashi do you think your team is qualified for a c rank mission?" the man asked getting a simple nod while the sensei was deep into his reading.

"ok then, the only c rank we have open for taking is to escort a bridge builder to the land of waves." The receptionist gave the sensei the mission info and gave the signal for the client to come in

"So who's my escort?" a drunken old man came in holding a bottle of sake.

"Tazuna, your escorts are these four shinobi." The receptionist said with a smile

"Great, I get a pale eyed girl who looks as frail as they come, a raven haired brat, and a gothic idiot who's on the short side (Tazuna said naruto was gothic because of his outfit, instead of the orange clothes he had, he now has black pants with grey sneakers, a light grey shirt and a black jacket.), and the sensei looks like he's as laid back as they come. Don't you got anyone better?" the drunk asked

Naruto grabbed the old man by the shirt collar and brought him to face height with him and said "call me short again, or gothic and the next thing to go will be a limb." He then left the reception area with his sword drawn, when tazuna looked at his sake the bottle was sliced up.

"What the hell! When'd he do that!" the old man asked in amazement.

"I'm going to get ready, I'll see you all at the village gates" the blonde said as he walked out of the reception area.

* * *

_One hour later_ _at the village gates_

Kakashi was a bit late. But naruto was later, by about 5 minutes.

"What took you?" the sensei asked ready to go

"I went around town gathering info for a project I'm doing." Naruto answered and then set off with the rest of his group.

After a bit of silence and a cold shoulder to tazuna from naruto, since he was still mad at the gothic comment, Naruto and Kakashi spotted a puddle.

'Odd, it hasn't rained for roughly a week; the puddles should be dried up since this part of the road receives the most sunlight.' The blonde thought to himself. He gave Kakashi a look and he nodded confirming they were thinking the same thing.

About a minute later two water chunin ambushed them from the puddles. One had aimed a claw at Kakashi and tore him to shreds. Naruto on the other hand saw this coming and dodged before the second claw could hit him.

"Well that at least takes care of the masked jounin." One of the chunin said. Sasuke was trembling with excitement at the thought of taking on some one strong.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch. Just because you took out the one that looked the strongest, doesn't mean he was. In fact the strongest would be me." Naruto said drawing his zanpaku-to.

"Heh, you're a genin. How could you be stronger than your sensei?" the second chunin asked, as he readied his claw.

"Would you like to see?" getting a smug look from the opponents gave him a 'yes we would' sign. "Very well you asked for it."

Naruto's dark aura started showing itself and he put a hand up to his face the dark aura formed on his face the demonic mask, his hollowfication now done, he looked at his opponents with the golden eyes of a demon and sasuke started freaking out at the sight of the mask forming on him.

"Well you wanted to see why I am the strongest, this unique power I have called hollowfication**.**" He shunpoed over to the first of the chunin and threw him at the tree's and as soon as he hit the tree he broke it and went through the next 17 as hinata was keeping count.

Naruto pointed his index and middle finger at the second of the two assailants and a red aura formed ready to fire only to have Kakashi grab his shoulder.

"Wait before you go that far, naruto. We need at least one of them alive for a quick interrogation." He let go of naruto and walked over to the second assailant and asked why he attacked.

"we were told to kill the bridge builder for a guy named Gatou, the same Gatou from the shipping and export business in the land of waves, he has another set of people getting ready to attack as I speak." The man said as he was about to have a heart attack from the stress of the fear he was feeling by the show of strength naruto had given.

"Alright. Naruto he's all yours. Just try not to make it too messy." The masked jounin said and walked away from the firing rang, naruto readied the attack and when he fired he called the word "CERO!" and a loud explosion could be heard all the way in konoha.

When the smoke cleared naruto's mask was gone and he was nearing the bridge builder. He grabbed him by the collar and said "you have some explaining to do."

* * *

_Ten minutes and a long explanation that I'm to lazy to do later_

"Kakashi! What happened out here?" a woman asked, she was recognized as the genjutsu goddess Kurenai Yuhi, behind her were her pupils Kiba Inuzuka, The pink haired banshee Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame.

"Why nothing happened out here, just a run in with the demon brother goza and meizu. But they were taken care of by naruto. So no trouble done." Kakashi answered with an eye smile.

"The Demon Brothers! Why didn't you immediately send a request for back up!" Kiba asked with akamaru his dog barking in agreement.

"show some respect mutt, he was just about to send word to the village via summoning letting ji-ji know that the mission has been elevated to an A-rank mission and has been agreed upon to be paid for when the land of waves is back up and running to a respectable amount. As it stands I need to send a shadow clone back to let kasumi know I'm going to take longer than expected." Naruto finished. Hinata gave him a hurt look like she had lost all chances with him. And everyone else just looked at him like he just sprouted a second head like the transvestite who wore purple lipstick and blue fingernail polish in the market area a few weeks back (sakon and ukon lol)

"Oh damn, I said that out loud didn't I?" everyone nods "okay, Kasumi is my four year old adopted daughter; I kept her a secret because of the damn councilmen and advisors to the hokage. Until my heritage is revealed to konoha, I can't officially adopt her, and if need be I'll leave the village for a new home if I need to. My true name is Naruto Namikaze but until I make chunin, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and pinky that thing about the council does especially go towards your parents to since they did everything they could to take what little I had and give it to the Uchiha brat."

To be continued

* * *

**Wow naruto has an adopted daughter. Even I, the writer didn't see that coming. Anyway the kasumi im using in this story is the 4 yr old version of princess kasumi from ultimate ninja heros 2 for psp. If you want to know what she looks like, google princess kasumi or princess dusk for ultimate ninja heros two for psp. Or you can wait until I get my next chapter out. On a side note im sorry I haven't updated in so long. School and parents do not make a good combo**

**Now for terms**

**Cero-doom blast/ hollow flash**

**Bakudo #1 sai-restrain (causes the targets limbs to either go extremely numb or to be restrained behind the back)**

**Final note. Im not sure If I got the names of the demon brothers right or not so if anyone can tell me if Im in the green then by all means do so, plz and thank you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, bleach or the psp games that will be mentioned in this story or characters in anyway. I do however own my original plotline and any and all characters I use unless I say otherwise and I normally will**


	6. mission to the wave pt2

Chapter 6: mission to the wave pt. 2; the explanation and demon of the mist

"so if what you say is true then that makes you my…..sensei's…." Kakashi couldn't finish as he went wide eyed with the realization that the boy he'd been ordered to protect during his days as an anbu was his sensei's son, the son of the yondaime hokage, minato Namikaze

"Spit it out sensei, yes I am the fourth's son. It was kept a secret from the entire village due to the only one knowing about it was the old monkey."

"Getting back on track, how did you meet kasumi and much less why did you feel compelled to adopt her?" the genjutsu mistress asked wanting to avoid the fact that she had been in the mob on his 5th birthday. Her father and mother were killed by the kyubbi and left her to take care of her little sister and brother.

"You ever heard of a place called castle dusk?" the blonde asked catching her fear "about a year, year and a half ago I was training with my shikai and decided to get away from the village. I didn't want to cause destruction, yet." everyone sweats dropped "anyway, after ten hours of training I passed out from reiatsu depletion…."

* * *

_Flash back: one year ago at castle dusk_

"_Huff…huff... Last try. __**Dai ni no kage, kuro kiba suto!" **__the blonde in the middle of the field swung his sword and from it a crescent black energy surge flew and hit the target dummy he'd set up. "Not enough. What am I missing?"_

'_Maybe you're too focused on your revenge, even I know when one is on a path of self-destruction. A light must always be found in the darkest of times, for without light there is no shadow.' The zanpaku-to answer via mind link _

"_so your saying that im missing a light to create darkness?"_

'_not exactly, but yes. You'll understand when the time comes' and with that the mind link was cut _

"_I guess I should head back to the…" he never finished as the sweet embrace of sleep overtook him and he fell to the ground _

_2 hours later_

"_Agh! Someone is out there, nakami, mukuro. Please help him" a young girl about3yrs of age with jet black hair and a hair piece that had bellflowers on it wearing a white kimono with red and blue linings was right next the passed out boy. The sword next to him returned to its sealed state._

"_princess." They both called out, and ran to her, several other people behind them._

"_Please help him, he won't wake up and I don't know what to do." The princess pleaded_

_The two people walked next to the boy and checked his vitals and sighed with relief to find he was okay._

"_Princess, he'll be okay. From what I can tell of the area around us, he passed out from training. And that sword doesn't look like a normal katana either." Mukuro told the princess. She sighed a thank you_

"_Can we take him back to the castle so he can rejubenate?" nakami and mukuro let a small laugh escape _

"_It's rejuvenate, princess and of course we can, after all this is your wish. Your generosity knows no bounds princess kasumi" nakami told her_

_The next day_

_The blond woke up in an unfamiliar setting, a luxury room that could house a normal family of three._

"_Ah you're awake, my name is nakami. Servant to princess kasumi, your probably wandering where you are. This is castle dusk. The girl next to your bed in the chair is princess kasumi." As if on cue she started to stir._

"_Nakami? What happened?" she asked and then turned her head to the bed that her guest was on and saw he was awake "your awake. I found you passed out and had you taken to my home, the castle dusk. As for your sword, mukuro is getting cleaned and polished as we speak. He was quite curious about how a katana could cause that much damage in a training session." She said and smiled "your welcome to stay here as long as you want. If there is anything you need please feel free to ask, you are our guest and it would be very rude to not oblige by our guests wishes." She bowed slightly to show she was sincere in her own right_

"_um.. what happened to my clothes?" naruto asked as he was only in a robe_

"_your clothes were shredded from your training so we got rid of them, im sorry. On the upside though we have a large selection of civilian clothes for the people here at the castle so not to draw attention to themselves. You may chose anything you want out of it and keep it." She finished with a smile_

_After they got done getting the new outfit for naruto_

"_is there anything else you want?" kasumi asked _

"_Would it be alright if I stay here for a week or two? Things aren't exactly the best back in konoha, I mean I can take care of myself but everyone hates me because of the fact I'm a warden to one of the tailed beasts, the kyubbi no kitsune to be exact." When he finished kasumi looked sad._

"_I didn't know the villagers of the hidden villages were so mean to the other demon containers. I should know I am the demon holder of the nibi no nekomanta.* the people here at first neglected me until I showed them that I was a kind and caring person. And then the people warmed up to me" she finished giving the hint that she knows what it was to be alone. "stay as long as you wish, I would never wish the burden I have on anyone else."_

_One week later_

_Kasumi told naruto about her parents dying during the sealing of the nibi when she was born and how the people took care of her after warming up. Naruto finally mastered the second technique of his shikai and was heading to the castle only to find it was burnt down, he noticed people heading that way but didn't think it was important. A man wearing a white shirt with a purple rope thing around his waist and white and I mean literally white skin was giving kasumi a mask_

"_stop!" they both turned their heads toward naruto "if the assailants were from konoha then I would've sensed them, I know every energy signature from the village and the people that attacked were not from the leaf!"_

"_So the nine tailed brat decides to stick his nose in business he shouldn't be in." the man said_

'_Naruto-sama, this man. He looks like the boy in the picture the sandaime showed us, the one with your god-parents jiraya, and tsunade.' The zanpaku-to said_

'_kit, he reeks of snakes and betrayal we need to take him out now!' kyubbi added_

"_so your orochimaru. No wander you reek of snakes and betrayal. I can see why my god-parents tried to stop you, and put an end to you."_

_Orochimaru raised an eyebrow "are you referring to the legendary sucker and the ero-sennin?" _

_As if on cue there was a smoke cloud and out of it was an orange toad with a man on its back wearing a red vest and a beige shirt and pants _

"_orochimaru, I finally caught you. And this time justice will be served. For I jiraya will put an end to you." Kasumi and naruto sweat dropped_

"_out of the way perv. You'll just get in the way." Naruto said while drawing his sword "and while your at it take kasumi and get out of here, meet up with me at the field about half a mile away from here." _

"_are you crazy! Taking on a sannin like that will only get you killed!" the sage yelled at the boy_

"_rank doesn't matter, so long as you fight for what you believe in there is no way losing is possible." The dark aura rose from the ground and naruto placed a hand on his sword "__**show them hell**__, __**Shin'en no dakuenjeru!" **__the sword went into its shikai and he charged at the snake sannin_

"_tell me boy what kind of weapon is that?" the snake asked with interest while summoning his blade of kusangi_

_"somthing tells me we should actually go kasumi. gama help naruto if he needs it, we'll talk about history later." the toad croaked in reply _

"_EW. Pulling a blade out of your throat, I don't think I want to know what your other hobbies are. As for my blade it's a zanpaku-to, enough said. __**Saisho no shadou, dakumun!" **__he shunpoed around his target and the area around him was encased within a pillar of darkness, when it cleared the snake used a substitution and got out of it. And managed to get a cut in on naruto._

"_that attack, it wasn't a jutsu. No it was much stronger and I must have it. Give me the sword boy." The snake said charging at him_

"_No chance to escape." He awaited for the blow but time seemed to slow down, naruto instinctively put his hand to his face and let the black aura form a mask on him with a red streak on the right side like a claw had slashed it. He felt the spike in his reiatsu and it made him faster, he shunpoed behind the sannin. "__**Dai san no kage, kurayami no naka o tsutsumu!*" **__He slammed his blade into the ground and shadows sprouted from below orochimaru and encased him and then more shadows appeared around the area and stabbed the shadow coffin _(think of kankuro's iron maiden attack)_. "You couldn't escape from that. __It's__over__ orochimaru." __The__mask__broke__and__ he __suddenly__felt__the__ fatigue __of__the__fight _

"_your wrong boy, this fight is far from over. Now die!" a badly injured orochimaru charged in a futile attempt to defeat the blonde__. __But__ended__ up __losing__an__arm instead when the boy slashed at him._

"_YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU JUST WAIT, I WILL DESTROY YOU!" the snake hissed as he left to get the bleeding to stop._

_Naruto left for the meeting point and arrived to a warm hug from kasumi_

"_I thought you were going to die! Please don't leave me ever again." She cried to him still holding him in the embrace._

"_Kasumi. Come back with me to the village of Konahagakure no Sato. I've become fond of you as if you were my own __and __I'd __like __to __take __you__ in as __such__." Kasumi __looked__ at __him __wide __eyed __when__ he __said __that_

"_what are you asking naruto?" the sage asked. _

"_I'm asking her to be my adopted daughter. She shines of a brilliant fragile light but has no shadow to be her strength right now or to guide her. For the more one goes to the light a larger a shadow they cast." Naruto answered._

"_of course, I'd love to go with you, father."_

_End flash back_

* * *

After recalling the tale of how kasumi became his adopted daughter, they felt bad for what happened to her.

"the more one goes toward the light a larger a shadow they cast." Naruto said to himself

"how touching too bad you wont live long enough to see her again." A voice said

Kakashi recognized the voice and told everyone to get down. Naruto instead countered with his own blade.

A man with a pair of camouflage pants, no shirt and a bandaged face grabbed the sword that was being held by naruto and retracted to swing again. Naruto jumped back and summoned his mask.

"TUNNLEING FANG" kiba shouted as he propelled himself as a mini tornado at the new opponent. When it hit the man was revealed as a water clone

"Pesquisa" naruto whispered and saw the location of the enemies as there was one more unbeknownst to them to himself and then shot a kunai into the tree, a hunter Nin wearing a blue kiri hunter Nin uniform. The man also came out.

"Well haku, looks like we were found out." The man said to the girl now known as haku.

"Indeed Zabuza-sama.

To be Continued

* * *

Translation time

Dai ni no kage, kuro kiba suto- second shadow, black fang strike

Dai san no kage, kurayami no naka o tsutsumu- third shadow, enveloping darkness

Final note: I know yugito nii was supposed to be the container for nibi, but I find it more fitting that the nekomanta would be sealed inside kasumi seeing as though kyubbi and nibi are fire elements and the leaf is in the land of fire


	7. Gatou Vs Team Chaos

Chapter 7: Gatou Vs. Team Chaos (no not sonic)

"Why do you wish to take the bridge builders life?" Naruto said with his mask making his voice sound distorted. Now even kiba was scarred "when you will just be left to die by the jaws of the cackling hyena in the desert wasteland." The boy finished raising his blade

"Because it was our job. Your petty prediction of my future is not what I see. I see myself in a few years as the new Mizukage. After my second attempt at a coup 'de ta is completed." The masked demon of the mist finished, charging at naruto with the intent to kill.

Their blades clashed they were in a stalemate and naruto wasn't putting any effort into his block. Zabuza aimed to decapitate him and for a moment it looked as though he did, but it was an after image. The demon of the mist looked at the spot the blonde once stood

"Utsusemi shunpo, allowing a shunpo user to traverse the area in a blinding speed leaving an after image in their wake. I am the first to use this, and it seems that my test of the technique is a success do you not agree Zabuza." Naruto looked at the rouge Nin with a smirk

"How did you do that?" the rouge practically yelled his question

"Isn't it obvious? Two sides combine as one whole, physical energy and spiritual energy make up the chakra network. Just as math allows us to put two and two together to make four. I can break my chakra and switch between the three energies." Team 8 and the mist nin went wide eyed.

"I'll tell you what I'll release my blade and take you on swordsman to swordsman, if I win this fight you at least think about my proposal which I will make after the fight. If you win, you may have the head of the bridge builder." The others were about to protest when Zabuza agreed to the terms and Kakashi looked at him thinking how his sensei would be proud.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, keep the kits at bay and don't interfere. The same with you Haku." The rouge tracker nodded in understanding "I'll let you use your jutsu, I however will be limited due to the gentai reign on me." Zabuza raised an eyebrow. "sigh, it means spirit seal. I'm limited to about 2% of my full Reiatsu." Everyone was shocked

The mask broke. Shattered and fell to the ground, naruto's black and gold eyes were back to the white and blue everyone knew.

"I won't be using that for awhile now, my time was up. I forgot I had the damn thing on, oh well. Show them hell, Shin'en no dakuenjeru." His shikai was released and sasuke was on the ground trembling, remembering the past experience with the 'demonic sword' as he put it. Kakashi had his nose in his book. Hinata was practicing her guitar playing as she and Naruto had taken up the music (in my fic the shinobi world had rock and roll ahead of the rest of the world. Yea it's a few hundred years early so if you don't like it bite me) of course naruto was the one that made the guitar and drums that his clone would fill during their practice

Zabuza struck first deciding he would draw first blood. But was blocked by the giant broadsword. The decapitation blade was showing signs of being worn during the heat of battle. Zabuza decided to end it quickly.

"Ninja Art: Hidden mist Jutsu" Zabuza Said as he raised one arm to form a hand sign and did the same with the other only his arm went higher than the other, like he was pointing to the sky. The area quickly filled with mist. Naruto closed his eyes to sense his enemy, he found that the rouge Nin had made several water clones and was preparing another jutsu, then he heard him "Water Release: Water Dragon"

A giant dragon of water came crashing towards him. He shunpoed out of the way. When he was behind Zabuza he got his attack ready "Dai ni no kage, kuro kiba suto!" the crescent black energy wave crashed into Zabuza effectively also by accident putting him into a death state, winning the match for naruto and CO.

"Aw shit, didn't mean to do that. Well Haku take him back and when he's recovered tell him to meet us on the bridge" the boy took and ink pen and paper and wrote his proposition on the paper "give this to him when he wakes up." Haku nodded and took the body of the knocked out Zabuza back to their hide out using a wind shun shin

"We should be going now. Hey old man how much farther is it to your place?" the blonde spoke

"About half an hour from here. We'll make it back in time for dinner, and I'll tell ya she's one hell of a cook." Tazuna replied

"Really? Maybe I can pick up a few recipes for kasumi while I'm there." Team 8 with the exception of Kurenai sweat dropped

They went on walking. Sasuke was brooding with sakura constantly pestering him for a date. Hinata and naruto were at the rear with them being the secret couple were holding hands and talking so not to arouse suspicion knowing full well Hiashi would not let Naruto court his daughter. Kakashi was still reading while letting out a perverted giggle every now and then. Kiba well was just Kiba since he wanted to make a name for himself

They did arrive at Tazuna's ETA and they were about to settle in and eat when they heard

"Why do you even try, Gatou won't let the Bridge be built. He'll kill you all!" a boy about the age of 8 or 9 stood in the door way of the kitchen

Naruto being the first to speak said that it was his job and he needed the pay for his daughter, Tsunami gave him a weird look and the boy said he would explain to her later.

"Inari, these people are here to free us from the evil mans control, the land of wave will flourish again." Tsunami gave him a warming smile but Inari held his head down

"they wont win, Gatou has thousands he can hire and kill off the people protecting Grandpa!" Inari said, on the verge of crying

Naruto couldn't handle it anymore and walked towards Inari took off his shirt and everyone went wide eyed. His entire torso was filled with scars

"Look at me Inari, these scars, none were caused by anyone. They were merely training accidents. My life has been hell, the only reason I stay in that god-forsaken village is because Kasumi is too young to move from place to place all the time and I need to get payback on the village for lets see what was there, slashes, impaling, gutting, burnings, target practice, scorn, malice, and the hate they gave me. If you think that Gatou can end my miserable life then by all means let him try. But I won't lose to some prick because I have a daughter waiting for me back home and a girlfriend who swore she wouldn't leave my side."

Inari was shocked and scarred of the blonde in front of him, the dam broke. Inari ran upstairs crying. Bawling his eyes out for the nightmare he just witnessed. For a moment he saw his father in front of him

"I'm sorry about my son, he lost his father to gatou as an example to those who wish to fight for this lands freedom and ever since that day he just hasn't been the same."

"Its alright, I should be apologizing though" he put his shirt back on and sat down "I think I gave the poor kit nightmares" Tsunami just blinked a bit before replying to the statement

"Kit? Isn't that the term to describe a young fox?" she asked

Naruto chuckled a bit "well I guess ol' fur ball is getting to me after all. I won't say who I'm talking about but I'll leave some hints before going out. 'I have an affinity for fire, I like to play tricks on people, my young are called kits, and my favorite number is nine. What am I'" the blonde grabbed his jacket and went out find a good viewing spot; he would often go to the hokage monument to look at the moon.

"He's the jinchurikki for the kyubbi no kitsune." Kakashi stated causing her to gasp

* * *

_One week later_

The bridge was nearing completion; only two more days until the job was done. All was peaceful until the mist started to pick up. Naruto smirked all was going to plan

Zabuza would 'attack' the group as per deal and make Gatou think that he didn't know of his impending betrayal

"ETA 2 minutes" naruto called to all of them

'This has to work.' He thought

Kakashi had been 'fighting' Zabuza for the rest of the two minutes while Haku was with Sasuke

"So this is it? The, oh so great demon of the hidden mist is being beaten by a bunch of squirts. Pathetic." A man who was height challenged wearing a business suit was at the bridge and behind him were about 80 or so bandits barely E rank in danger status. And two jounin, from Iwa and Kumo were standing on opposite sides of the midget business man

"Kill them all but save the women at least. I want to have some fun with our playmates before their all yours." Gatou said with a devilish grin

The Kumo Nin smirked and sped toward the group to kill Zabuza first. He never hit the mist demon; Haku had gotten in the way of the attack and was pierced in her heart. Naruto got next to her and made a shadow clone to use his kido skills to heal her, both doing so at once just barely saved her.

'_naruto-sama, this would be an ideal time to test our resereccion' _the dark angel told his master

"yes. It's time to cast the first fear of my enemies here, but not with resereccion. I'll do it with 'that'" he pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal a tattoo had appeared as the Marigold that symbolized Despair "GENTEI KAIJO, SEAL RELEASE" the tattoo dissipated a pressure fell upon them all everyone excluding naruto, and Haku (because she was out cold) felt the pressure and were instantly forced to their knees, most of the bandits were either gasping for breath or killed by the pressure. Then it only got worse. "SHOW THEM HELL, SHIN'EN NO DAKUENJERU!" the katana he just unsheathed became the demonic giant broadsword. "NOW FINAL! BANKAI!" he brought the blade up with his right arm, darkness concealed him, the pressure increased and when it released, Naruto had a white coat with fur along the collar and wrists and a black katana opposite of the sealed state of his Zanpaku-to, the guard of the blade was a protective flange and at the end of the hilt, was a chain. "Akuma no yōna aruji Shin'en no dakuenjeru." Anger and hatred showing in his eyes he raised his black blade to point at the midget who pissed and shit himself in fear that he was looking at the devil himself

"for your crimes on the land of wave Gatou, your sentence is **EXECUTION!**" the blonde said as he formed the mask on his face his gold irises seemed to be staring into the soul of the man

Naruto raised his blade and shunpoed over to Gatou placing his blade diagonally on the man's stump of a torso, put a hand on the blade and said "**Akuma no kiba, naraku no soko no senkō**" the dark reiatsu had destroyed the man completely leaving only ashes of what the bastard was behind.

"**Now to finish you slimy lot off**." The blond said "**Jigoku o honetsu no fumetsu no honoo**" he swung his blade at the opponents a white unholy fire blazed from it, sasuke who had seen his brother use the amateratsu thought _'that attack is completely opposite of the amateratsu!'_

None were left alive, the fire died down. Teams 7 and 8 along with Zabuza and a now conscious Haku were gapping at him in fear of what he did. The boy released his mask and returned his bankai to its sealed state. After that he reapplied the gentai reign.

He looked at them. Hinata ran to him fear in her eyes. She had to know if he was still himself.

"why would I leave if just want to spend time with you, my angel." She couldn't believe she had made public what they were going to tell after they became chunin. But at the same time she was happy that he called her that, he proved he was himself all went back to normal. The leaf nin were happy to know he was on their side… for now at least.

* * *

_Two days later_

The leaf and rouge kiri Nin were about to head back to konoha the bridge was built and all of the wave village was there to see them off

"Thank you for your work, once the village is back to being prosperous again I'll pay for the A-rank mission" Tazuna was eternally grateful for the work done.

"Don't worry about it. This village has something needed to become a famous town on the map later in life; this village has a better heart than I've seen in even in my home village. Don't lose it. Hey Inari." Inari looked at his surrogate brother "keep fighting, use both arms and when you can't use those, Kick back with both legs. I'm gonna tell ya something I told your niece, Nunkuronisa. Live for today, look forward to tomorrow, and never forget to smile." That said the group left leaving a promise that if they had any more trouble to look him up. Since the bridge incident Naruto had been put in the bingo book as a SS-rank nin with a flee on site order. A bounty of 5 million ryo earning the title of spirit demon of konoha

"now if only things go this easy during the chunin exams." The blonde said to himself

* * *

bankai, Akuma no yōna aruji Shin'en no dakuenjeru- bankai, demonic lord dark angel of the abyss

Akuma no kiba, naraku no soko no senkō- demon fang, piercer of the abyss

Jigoku o hōnetsu no fumetsu no honoo- immortal flames of dissipating hell (polar opposite of amateratsu due to the fact that the black flames of the amateratsu are holy with it being the fire directly from the sun goddess, the Jigoku o hōnetsu no fumetsu no honoo has an unholy aura about it, that and the fact it is an ominous white flame instead of black.)

Final note: i've been debating about making this a harem, but the opinion of my readers is somthing i have to take into consideration. i will put a poll up in my profile to debate on if this story should be a harem or not


	8. authors note

Authors Note

My friends, you have voted and the harem won. I will have a new poll set up to put in the characters for the harem

Obviously hinata will be in the harem

Thank you for taking your time to vote. Unfortunetly though my muse has been bugging me to start a new story so this one will be on hiatus until my muse is satisfied


	9. another note

Another Note

To my loyal readers I'd just like to say that Raised in Darkness has become one of my better stories that I've written. No, I will not be giving this story up, but it is still on hiatus because looking back at how I wrote the chapters and how I write now, I'm going to try and revision it and make it a bit better, wording, grammar, and situation wise. I would also like to share that I have several challenges up on my profile if anyone wishes to check them out and potentially accept them. All I ask is that you PM me that you have accepted [name of challenge] and that you all try and stick to the guidelines of the said challenge. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I am truly sorry if you all feel like I have wasted your time by posting this, I just felt that there were some things that needed to be said is all. Thank you and have a wonderful day/night


	10. petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Iseal  
Chash123  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
Zatch Bell-01  
magic135  
Hawk2012  
General Havoc09  
Dante R Vale  
Kitsunelover300  
pyromania101  
Count Kulalu  
Yin7  
Raito671


End file.
